Remake: The Power and The Passion
by Cungie Cho
Summary: [!] Kekuatan dan gairah manusia lahir dengan mencintai. Rangkullah kekuatan itu. Lepaskan gairah itu melalui tubuhmu. Jika tidak, semua akan sia-sia. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-24. Untuk seseorang yang kucintai. KyuMin fic! Remake! YAOI! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Power and The Passion

-Remake-

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

.

.

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Youngwon as Lee Youngwon, Kim Jongwoon as Lee Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Kibum as Lee Kibum, and Other Cast

.

Rated : M

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini adalah sebuah remake dari sebuah Manga dewasa, dengan judul yang sama. Tapi salahkan otak bodoh saya ini yang meninggalkan Manga itu dirumah sehingga saya tidak ingat siapa penulis aslinya-_-

.

Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, Sex scene /mungkin di chapter ini belum/, Remake!, bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), tidak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

.

.

Keheningan ini menyelimuti malam, membuat pekat aura kegelapan itu semakin terasa. Sunyi yang begitu tenang mengalir, kadang terusik oleh gesekan dedaunan yang terbawa arus angin malam.

"Tuan muda Lee Sungmin. Ada kiriman untuk anda." Sebuah suara datar penuh profesionalisme memecah keheningan yang menyelimutiku. Aku menenggak sisa Wine yang ada dalam genggamanku, dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Kulangkahkan kaki ku tertuju pada Seorang Bulter yang tengah berdiri sopan sambil menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Dari siapa?" Denting tenor yang kulantunkan singkat sontak saja membuat wajah Bulter itu terangkat.

"Mm, anu sama seperti tahun lalu, tak ada pengirimnya." Bulter itu sedikit membungkukan badannya dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar beserta massage card itu dengan begitu sopan.

Jantungku bergemuruh. Aku menggigit bibirku samar, namun tetap berusaha mengendalikan mimik datar yang sejak semula menghias wajahku.

"Ini kartunya."

"Kau bisa pergi." Ujarku datar, membuat Bulter itu dengan cepat mundur teratur dari hadapanku.

0-0-0-0

_Kekuatan dan gairah manusia lahir dengan mencintai. Rangkullah kekuatan itu. Lepaskan gairah itu melalui tubuhmu. Jika tidak, semua akan sia-sia._

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-24._

_Untuk seseorang yang kucintai._

0-0-0-0

Panas. Jantungku terasa bergemuruh kembali. Kuremas pelan kertas ini lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Mawar ditanganku, aku berdecih pelan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

**SRAK PRAK**

Melemparkan mawar itu kelantai lalu menginjaknya dengan brutal. Cih! Dia fikir aku wanita?

"Apa maksudnya mengirimiku bunga dari tahun ketahun?!" Emosiku serasa begitu memuncak. Benar-benar.

"Jika ingin menarik perhatianku dan masuk kedalam Keluarga besar Lee, kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya anak dari seorang simpanan, pasti kau tertarik dengan posisi menantu 'Milyuner kaya' bukan?! Cih!" Aku meraup nafas dalam, kenapa aku bisa berteriak dan marah-marah sendiri seperti orang bodoh?

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan lainnya, namun baru saja beberapa langkah tiba-tiba kuhentikan tapakan kakiku. Kutengokan sedikit wajahku, dan melirik sinis mawar merah yang sudah tak beraturan itu.

"Lagi pula aku benci mawar."

Benar. Aku memang sangat membenci benda semerah darah dan penuh duri itu. Memandang bunga itu sama halnya dengan mengorek luka lamaku. Luka yang bertahun-tahun ini begitu mengganggu tidurku. Luka tak kasat mata yang Lelaki itu torehkan pada hatiku, dan begitu menggores harga diriku. Lelaki itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK**

Enam tahun lalu, disaat ulang tahunku yang ke-18, Ayah mengajakku pergi mengunjungi Hongkong. Saat itu bertetapatan sehari sebelumnya aku lulus tes untuk masuk di sebuah perguruan tinggi yang ternama di seoul.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan di terimanya kau di universitas kedokteran yang kau inginkan itu. Abeoji juga ingin kau melihat Abeoji bekerja."

Aku tetap membungkam mulutku ketika suara itu terdengar. Menatap dengan dingin betapa berkelasnya pria paruh baya itu menenggak minumannya.

"Tak kusangka kau mengingatnya." Ujarku dengan sedikit nada sinis yang menyertai. Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil dan menaruh gelas berbahan dasar kaca yang semula ia pegang itu dengan gerakan anggun khas bangsawannya.

"Tentu saja, Aku adalah Ayahmu." Ujarnya pelan. Aku berdecih pelan dalam hati sambil mengumpat kecil. Bagaimanapun aku membencinya, walaupun ia adalah Ayahku, tapi aku menyadarinya. Aku hanyalah seorang anak dari Wanita simpanan, Seorang anak haram yang tak ia harapkan. Dan kini ia hanya menjaga wasiat yang ibu ucapkan sebelum ia meninggal untuk menjagaku. Tsk, aku bahkan sangsi bahwa senyum ia lukiskan barusan adalah sebuah ketulusan.

'Tidak berguna.' Aku kembali mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menyapa dinginnya sendok dan garpu mahal yang masih senantiasa tercenung dihadapanku.

_'Hey, lihat! Itu Cho Kyuhyun! Seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya itu.'_

Siapa?

_'Kudengar dia sudah sering mengelilingi dunia.'_

Kenapa wanita kelas atas seperti mereka masih bisa melalukan hal seperti itu _sih_? Berbisik dan bergosip seperti banyak orang tak berpendidikan diluar sana? Dasar rendah.

_'Kudengar juga dia adalah seorang Player kelas kakap lho.'_

'Cih, berisik!'

Memejamkan sejenak mataku, aku kembali menghela nafas dalam. Bagaimana mungkin Restoran semahal ini sudah seperti pasar murah? Bukankah itu yang selalu mereka banggakan selama ini? Glamour, berkelas dan berpendidikan tinggi? Lagipula siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun itu?

_Tap tap tap_

"Annyeonghaseo." Abeoji mengangkat wajahnya saat suara bass yang melantun cukup merdu itu menggugahnya. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Abeoji mengulas senyum manisnya. Aku menggerakan wajahku pelan, menggeser sedikit pandanganku untuk mengetahui seperti apa sebenarnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dan.. pandanganku bertemu dengan obisidan kelamnya. Apa ini? Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Sebuah sensasi abstrak yang begitu mengejutkan seolah menulusup kedalam tubuhku. Mematikan dengan perlahan satu persatu sistem syarapku hingga aku tak mampu lagi menggerakannya.

Mata itu.. begitu kelam. Seolah menusuk dan menjeratku.

"Berdansa?"

Bass merdu itu kembali mengalun dengan anggun. Aku menunduk, dan perlahan memandang uluran tangan berbungkuskan kulit putih sepucat salju. Bagaikan tersihir, dengan begitu saja aku menyambutnya.

Membiarkan tubuhnya merangkup tubuhku dalam lantunan nada yang terdengar sendu. Melenggokkannya kesana dan kemari mengikuti irama yang cukup memabukan. Mawar. Aku menciumnya, bunga yang tersemat di kantung jas dadanya itu menguarkan wangi yang begitu manis. Benar-benar mengundang. Aku..terjebak.

"Kkk." Sebuah kekehan kecil yang mengalun dengan anggun itu sontak menyadarkanku.

"Eh?" Bodoh, aku memandangnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ayahmu melihatku, seolah dia ingin memakanku." Wangi mint itu seketika menguar pada penciumanku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku, memang benar Abeoji sedang memandang kami dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Seketika perasaan kesal kembali merajai hatiku.

"Cih, aku bukanlah milik ayahku!" Aku berseru sedikit lantang. Lelaki itu semakin terkekeh.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Humm.. apakah aku harus menculikmu?" Ujar Lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat seolah memasang gesture 'bagaimana ya?'

Tubuh kami tetap melenggok mengikuti alunan kesenduan musik yang terdengar begitu merdu, namun begitu aku masih terdiam.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi kau adalah putra Keluarga Lee. Kau akan selalu ada dibawah pengawasannya. Dan sudah terbiasa hidup mewah selamanya bukan?"

"Kau juga sama dengan saudara-saudara tirimu yang selalu memenuhi kolom sosial di berbagai media."

Mataku menyipit seketika, bagaimana dia bisa selancang itu membandingkan aku dengan saudara-saudara tiriku yang lainnya?

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka!" Seluruh syaraf tubuhku yang semula melemas kini kembali menegang.

"Dalam hal apa?" Suara beratnya itu sungguh menggangguku, seakan mampu menggetarkan hatiku. Dan mata kelam itu, seolah terpenjara di dalam rasa keingintahuan. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi dengan perlahan. Berusaha memantapkan hatiku untuk menguraikan segala impianku di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri dan menjadi seorang Dokter. Memberikan pengobatan bagi orang-orang di daerah terpencil. Membantu mereka dan hidup secara berdampingan. Aku tak mau hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dan keuntungan saja. Saling membantu itu menyenangkan." Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini. Begitu sumringah dan antusias saat menyampaikan impianku pada orang lain.

"Begitu ya." Sejenak hening, Lelaki itu memandangku begitu dalam. Tubuh kami pun seolah membeku di tempat. Apa artinya? Tatapan itu sangat sulit terbaca. Sejenak aku merasa, tatapan itu berisi sedikit kehangatan.

Namun belum lama batu hitam itu memandangku. Sudut ekor matanya sudah membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Ia tertawa.

"Hahaha. Ternyata kau memang masih terlalu polos. Kau belum mengerti, seperti apa Manusia yang sesungguhnya." Sedikit samar aku terperangah. Apa yang dia katakan? Dia menertawakanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah siap?"

Apa? Seorang wanita cantik berdarah China itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra.

"Jeoseonghamnida, aku ada urusan."

Ia melepaskan tangan ku dan rangkulannya. Berganti dengan memeluk mesra pinggang Gadis cantik tadi. Apa-apaan ini? Aku masih tetap terdiam memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Jadi...aku dipermainkan? Aku dijadikan lelucon?!

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, saat kulihat Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan menatapku.

"Suatu saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku ingin melihat, apakah saat itu keidealisanmu ini masih bercahaya atau tidak."

Aku semakin menundukkan wajahku saat ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkanku.

_'Lihatlah, lagi-lagi pasangan baru.'_

_'Kudengar, wanita itu adalah seorang direktur perusahaan besar.'_

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Kau memang bodoh Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa kau terpesona pada bajingan sepertinya bahkan saat pandangan pertama? Oh, apakah aku baru saja merasakan yang namanya 'Cinta'? Jika benar, maka Cintaku telah hancur dalam sekejap.

Hanya dengan hitungan detik. Cho Kyuhyun. Kurasa dia adalah manusia yang hanya mengincar kekayaan dan kekuasaan. Hingga perlakuannya pada Wanita atau Pria yang ia temui selalu semaunya saja. Benar, dia memang brengsek. Dia, seperti Abeoji.

**Flashback end**

_Ting Tong_

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring itu sontak menyentakku keluar dari lamunanku. Sejenak aku terdiam, berfikir dan memandang lekat mawar yang telah berserak tak beraturan dilantai.

"Tidak, mawar ini tak mungkin pemberian dari Cho Kyuhyun." Benar, tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan mungkin sudah melupakan ku malam itu juga.

_Ting Tong_

"Sungmin-ah, ini Abeoji."

_Ting Tong_

"Ya, aku segera datang." Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri pintu utama, membukakan pintu dan kulihat Abeoji tengah berdiri dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang ia ulas.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Sungmin-ah, kau bertambah manis setiap tahunnya." Suara berat itu mengalun bersamaan dengan intensitas senyumnya yang semakin melebar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian sedikit membungkukan tubuhku

"Khamsahamnida Abeoji." Ujarku pelan. Kulihat Abeoji sedikit tersentak melihat runtahan mawar yang berserakan di lantai. Dan raut wajahnya perlahan berubah sendu.

Mungkinkah Abeoji yang.. tsk! Tidak mungkin, apa pedulinya?

"Sebentar Abeoji, aku akan mengambil jasku dulu. Memangnya Abeoji ingin mengajakku kemana? Biar kutebak, pasti makan malam di Restoran berkelas di Pusat kota Seoul bukan?" Ujarku berkata dengan sedikit sinis.

Abeoji tersenyum kecil.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi sebelum itu, terima hadiahmu dulu." Abeoji mengulurkan tangannya, dan perlahan memperlihatkan sebuah benda logam kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Kunci mobil?" Tanya ku sedikit mengernyit.

"_Chevrolet_ merah model _Corvette_ telah terparkir di bawah." Aku menatap benda itu lekat. Kemudian berganti memandang Abeoji.

"Tapi.. aku pasti akan menjualnya lagi." Ujarku pelan dan sedikit menerawang.

"Apa kau mau menyumbangkannya pada orang-orang susah itu lagi? Terserah padamu, benda itu milikmu sekarang."

Seketika aku membeku ditempatku. Itu artinya, Abeoji memang tidak peduli padaku bukan? Abeoji memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Haha, tentu saja lagipula siapa memangnya diriku ini? Abeoji hanya menjadikan Ummaku sebagai wanita simpanan. Dan aku, hanyalah seorang anak yang terlahir dengan merenggut nyawa Ummaku.

Aku bahkan hanya sendirian selama ini. 12 tahun hidup bersama orang-orang kejam yang selalu mengucilkanku. Mereka bahkan hanya mementingkan uang ketika merawatku.

Ya, Abeoji menitipkanku pada bawahannya dan menyuruhnya pindah sejauh mungkin dari ruang lingkupnya. Tak sedikitpun Abeoji memperdulikanku. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengunjungiku.

Setiap ucapan, makian, dan hinaan yang orang-orang itu lontarkan masih senantiasa tercetak jelas dalam ingatan. Dan puncaknya, saat itu tepat sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke-12 Dia datang menemuiku.

_"Kaukah Lee Sungmin?"_

_"Aku Lee Young won, Ayah kandungmu."_

Aku memandangnya dengan nyalang, gemelatuk gigiku yang bersahutan, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat.

_"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?! Sekarang apalagi hah?!"_

Abeoji hanya terdiam, ia tak menjawab apapun. Berkali-kali aku bertanya, Apakah Umma mencintai Abeoji? Ataukah Abeoji hanya membeli Umma dengan uang? Namun Abeoji tetap diam dan bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kau boleh langsung mengendarainya." Suara beratnya kembali menyentakku, Aku menerawang memandang langit. Seketika nafasku memendek. Ah, sesak! Aku kesulitan bernafas.

"Thi-dak hh.. Abeoji sajahh.."

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Lee Sungmin, kau bawa obatmu?"

"Sedang kuca-hh.."

_Slpurrttt_

Dengan segera aku menyemprotkan obat penenang itu kedalam mulutku.

"Hahhh... hahh..." Perlahan nafas ku kian membaik, aku menjatuhkan tubuh bagian belakangku pada sandaran kursi yang tengah aku duduki.

"Ayo kita pergi Abeoji. Aku sudah tak apa." Ujarku perlahan membuka mataku yang semula terpejam.

"Tapi.."

"Obatnya sudah bekerja. Sudahlah tenang saja, ayo kita berangkat." Aku mengalihkan tatapanku keluar jendela kaca mobil yang sedikit gelap ini. Samar-samar kudengar helaan nafas pasrah dari sebelahku. Aku mengabaikannya, dan lebih memilih memandang kerlapan lampu yang berkedip dan menghias megahnya bangunan-bangunan yang memenuhi kota.

Tak lama laju mobil ini perlahan semakin melambat. Abeoji memarkirkan Mobil mewah ini dengan begitu lihai. Seperti biasa. Restoran berkelas yang begitu mahal dan mewah.

"Bagus." Gumamku pelan sambil menengok kekiri dan kekanan.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka." Sahut Abeoji memandangku, Aku bahkan tak tahu jika ia mendengar gumamanku.

.

"Sebentar lagi masa magangmu di Rumah sakit itu akan berakhir. Apa rencanamu setelah itu?"

Kami berdua duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja bundar antik yang terlapisi kain serbet yang begitu lembut untuk menutup permukaannya. Kilauan benda-benda mengkilat yang berada di atas meja ini seolah membakar mataku. Gelas-gelas mewah itu, dan bahkan hanya penopang lilin saja kenapa harus di buat semewah itu? Tsk, aku benci sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Aku berniat pergi ketempat-tempat terpencil yang kekurangan tenaga ahli di bidang kedokteran untuk menambah pengalamanku." Ujarku sesantai mungkin. Perlahan aku menenggak cairan pekat berwarna merah yang ada di tanganku.

"Begitukah? Tujuan hebatmu perlu dirayakan dengan Champagne terbaik ini." Abeoji mengangkat gelas kacanya yang mewah dan mengajakku untuk bersulang.

"Aku meminum Wine." Abeoji mengangguk pelan, kemudian meminum Champagne miliknya dalam sekali tenggak. Ada apa dengan air mukanya itu? Kenapa Ia terlihat tidak senang? Apakah Abeoji tidak menyukai rencanaku? Walaupun begitu, aku tetap akan pada pendirianku. Sekalipun itu Abeoji yang menolak.

"Abeoji waegeure? Kelihatannya Abeoji tidak senang? Apakah rasanya tidak sesuai dengan lidah?" Aku mengangkat sedikit wajahku dan bertanya untuk memancing. Tapi kelihatannya Abeoji tak mengerti dengan maksudku, -ah! Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mengerti?

"Hm.. sepertinya aku salah pilih." Imbuhnya dengan tenang, Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian bersiap untuk meminumnya.

"Tapi menurutku enak." Ujarku dengan santai."

"Ah, bicara masalah rencana. Kibum bilang ia ingin menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta topeng untuk hari peringatan berdirinya perusahaan. Kau bisa menghadirinya kan? Tahun ini.."

Aku sontak saja mengernyitkan keningku gusar. Sejenak aku memutar kedua bolamataku dan membuang pandanganku kearah lain.

"Ternyata memang tak sesuai lidah ya." Ujarku sedikit sinis.

"Kibum dan Yesung menyayangkan karena kau selalu menolak hadir setiap tahunnya."

"Tapi tahun ini berbeda dari biasanya, ini pesta topeng _lho_." Abeoji tertawa dan begitu ringan menyampaikan semuanya.

Menginjakkan kakiku dirumah tempat saudara-saudara tiriku di lahirkan dan di besarkan? Seketika perasaan iri dan dengki menulusup masuk dan mendinginkan hatiku.

"Bagaimanapun diterimanya, aku tak sedikitpun berminat untuk pergi." Ujarku dengan dingin.

Aku memandang wajah penuh gurat lelah itu datar. Akan tetapi aku menemukan sesuatu disana. Mengapa aura wajahnya terlihat seperti itu? Pancaran kesedihan yang menguar seolah tak tertutupi dengan benar oleh wajah stoicknya.

Bukankah selama ini Abeoji adalah orang yang terkenal dingin? Dan tak pernah terguncang oleh apapun? Mengapa ia harus terlihat sesedih itu?

_"Cho Kyuhyun! Kearah sini. Kau mau kemana?"_

Apa? Siapa?

_Tap tap tap_

Debum langkah yang begitu berkelas ini.. Wangi mawar yang tiba-tiba saja menguar. Cho Kyuhyun. Jantungku bergemuruh lirih, seluruh tubuhku seolah bergetar dan menggigil dalam kebekuan.

Obisidan kelamnya seolah kembali menjeratku. Suhu ruangan seolah meninggi ditengah tubuhku yang membeku. Aura hangatnya yang menguar seolah melelehkan kebekuan hatiku yang selama ini begitu terjaga dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan. Ini.. aku seperti kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. Tepatnya, enam tahun yang lalu.

"Lama tak berjumpa Lee Sungmin-ssi."

**TBC**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo~ hari ini saya mempublish dua ff sekaligus. Walaupun saya tahu, hutang saya sudah banyak dan belum terlunasi-_- tapi tangan saya selalu gatel -,-**

**Ini remake manga yang sebenarnya Straight dengan judul yang sama, tapi saya lupa siapa penulis aslinya larena saya tidak membawanya kewarnet, bodoh! /jedot tembok/**

**Bagaimana dengan ff ini? Keep or delete?**

**Saya tunggu responnya readerdeul~**

**Okeh, Cuma segitu aja cuap-cuap(?) nya.**

**Last, Review please!**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Power and The Passion**

**-Remake-**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Kim Youngwon as Lee Youngwon, Kim Jongwoon as Lee Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Kibum as Lee Kibum, and Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi ff ini adalah sebuah remake dari sebuah Manga dewasa, dengan judul yang sama. Tapi salahkan otak bodoh saya ini yang meninggalkan Manga itu dirumah sehingga saya tidak ingat siapa penulis aslinya-_-**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, Sex scene /mungkin di chapter ini belum/, Remake!, bahasa membingungkan, Typo(s), tidak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

.

_Obisidan kelamnya seolah kembali menjeratku. Suhu ruangan seolah meninggi ditengah tubuhku yang membeku. Aura hangatnya yang menguar seolah melelehkan kebekuan hatiku yang selama ini begitu terjaga dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan. Ini.. aku seperti kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. Tepatnya, enam tahun yang lalu._

_"Lama tak berjumpa Lee Sungmin-ssi."_

Kerlipan sinar mempesona yang mengelilingi tubuhnya seolah menyentakku. Debuman langkahnya yang begitu anggun terus mendekatiku, perlahan mengikis jarak yang semula memisahkan.

_'Dia.. masih mengingatku?'_

Seketika kurasakan wajahku memanas. Tidakkah cairan merah itu begitu kurang ajar seenaknya saja berkumpul tepat di pipiku?

"Tuan Lee, maafkan aku. Pesona yang menguar dari tubuh putra anda seperti sebuah dosa yang memanggil. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyapanya sekali saja."

Kulihat tubuh tegapnya itu sedikit membungkuk di hadapan _Abeoji._

"Wanita cantik disana banyak dan bertebaran Kyuhyun-_ssi._" Ucapan _Abeoji_ seolah kembali menyentak kesadaranku. Kembali membekukan hatiku yang semula telah melemah. Benar. Kau bukan lagi bocah berumur 18 tahun Lee Sungmin!

"Ijinkan aku berbicara dengan putra anda."

Aura stoick segera menghias wajahku saat kulihat Abeoji tak dapat lagi bersuara untuk melarang Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tak salah, saat kita bertemu dihongkong waktu itu kau bermimpi menjadi Dokter bukan?"

Aura Mint yang sudah lama tak kuendus kini kembali menguar pada indra penciumanku. Wangi pinus yang menguar dari tubuhnya seolah tengah berusaha merecoki topeng yang tengah aku kenakan.

"Benar. Dan saat ini aku sudah termasuk dalam kalangan Dokter. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat sejak saat itu kau tak berubah sama sekali."

Begitu terdengar menantang dan anggun disaat bersamaan. Aku yakin aku sudah menguasai semua itu, benar bukan?

"Hahaha." Seketika dahiku mengernyit heran, ada apa dengannya? Kukira dia akan membalasku. Tapi apa-apaan tawa anggun yang mengalun begitu merdu itu? Itu seperti, sebuah ketulusan.

"Jadi.. apakah kau telah berubah?" Tubuh tegapnya sedikit membungkuk, tangan kiri yang ia topangkan pada meja ini sontak menguarkan wangi mawar yang lebih kental. Aku menggeram pelan dalam hati, apakah dia berniat mempermainkanku?

"Tidak sama sekali." Ujar ku datar dengan sedikit mengurai senyum sinis. Kedua belah bibirnya yang memerah itu terangkat membentuk senyum penuh yang menjengkelkan. Ia kembali berdiri tegak kemudian melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja, kau masih begitu enggan menginjakkan kakimu dirumah Ayahmu itu karena takut diolok-olok bukan?"

Apa? Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu?!

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ tolong jaga bicaramu! Apa kau sedang menghina putraku?!" Mengalihkan tatapan kearah depanku, kulihat _Abeoji _sedikit menggeram marah hingga ia sedikit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Tenanglah _Abeoji,_ mungkin dia hanya ingin menguji kesabaranku." Aku menahan sedikit tangan _Abeoji _saat kurasa ia akan kehilangan kendalinya. _Cih!_ Si brengsek ini.

"Tidak, Kau salah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu satu kali lagi."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Suasana seolah terus memanas. Tatapannya.. raut wajahnya kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan?

"Aku juga diundang kedalam pesta topeng yang akan Lee Kibum selenggarakan. Yeah.. kita lihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu. Meskipun aku sangat yakin, jika kau takkan bisa mengenali penyamaranku."

Ah, Aku mengerti, kita lihat siapa yang terhebat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat. Siapa yang bisa membongkar lebih dulu penyamaran masing-masing."

Geraman kecil mulai melewati kerongkonganku. Suasana ini memaksaku untuk mengepalkan genggaman tanganku.

"Yang menang, akan melepas topeng yang kalah. Bagaimana?" Tubuh jangkung itu membungkuk dan wajah nya yang terlihat menyebalkan itu condong dan begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Dengan tegas aku mengangkat dagu, dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Tentu saja!" Sahutku dengan nada sinis. Tubuh maskulin itu kembali menegak, sebuah senyum penuh yang begitu manis kembali ia lukiskan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu kekalahanmu."

_**Tap tap tap**_

Tubuh itu kembali melangkah dan berbalik. Lambaian tangannya kembali menyapa gadis-gadis cantik yang tengah menunggunya disana. Aku menghela nafas dalam, kemudian menengguk sisa Wine yang semenjak tadi tak hiraukan diatas meja dengan brutal.

_**Tak** _

Wine telah habis, kutaruh gelas tipis nan mewah itu dengan sekali hentak, aku menunduk dalam.

"Sungmin-_ah_." Lirihan lembut yang Abeoji lantunkan itu sontak menyadarkanku. Kembali kunetralkan kembali aura wajahku.

"_Cih_, dasar pria _sarkastis._ Akan kurobek-robek topengnya nanti." Tenor yang sudah kubuat mendatar, Aku kembali menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu kedalam gelasku dengan lihai.

"Lelaki itu suka permainan, kau tak perlu mengikutinya Sungmin-_ah_." Aku menghentikkan tanganku yang tengah mengarahkan gelas ini mendekat pada bibirku.

"Permainan?" Tanyaku bingung. Kutaruh kembali gelas itu dan lebih memilih mendengarkannya.

"_Abeoji _memang belum mengatakannya padamu, tapi saat ini _Abeoji_ tengah membangun kerja sama dalam bisnis dengannya. _Abeoji _juga tengah mengincar sebuah pulau terpencil di Benua Amerika sana. Tepatnya di sebuah pulau yang berdekatan dengan _Tahiti._ _Abeoji_ ingin membangun Resort disana." Lantunan musik yang merdu dan begitu elegan seolah mengiringi nada-nada berkelas yang ia ucapkan. Aku memandangnya penuh keingin tahuan.

"Lalu?"

"Pulau bernama _Te Enata_ itu adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lelaki itu juga selalu melakukan pekerjaannya sama dengan permainan. _Abeoji_ tak tahu, dia akan melepaskan pulau itu atau tidak. Tapi kelihatannya dia cukup menikmati Manuver nya denganku."

Aku sedikit menggigit bibirku dengan resah, apa ini artinya..

"Jadi, maksud _Abeoji _dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"

Aku menatap wajah penuh gurat lelah dihadapanku ini dengan tajam. Tapi ia hanya menutup matanya, dan meminum Champagne ditangannya dengan pelan.

"_Abeoji_ memang senang kau bisa hadir di pesta. Akan tetapi jika kau sampai berurusan dengannya.." Aku memiringkan sedikit pandanganku.

"Aku, akan kalah?"

"Justru akan berbahaya jika kau mengalahkannya, itu artinya kau lebih hebat dari _Abeoji_, haha."

Aku memandang datar wajah yang kini tengah mengurai tawa terpaksa itu. Aku tahu, dia hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Aku beringsut mengambil kembali gelas berisi Wine yang semula kusimpan diatas meja.

"Tak ada yang lebih baik darimu Abeoji." Aku menengguk pelan cairan memabukan itu.

"Dan aku juga tak akan kalah."

Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Benar, lihat saja. Aku tidak akan tunduk pada keinginan siapapun. Tidak membutuhkan pertolongan siapapun. Aku bukanlah manusia yang lemah. Tentu saja aku terbiasa hidup sendiri selama ini. Jadi tidak akan kubiarkan tikus manja itu kembali mempermainkanku.

_**Glup**_

"Kita pulang Abeoji."

.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu malam yang menghias julangan gedung-gedung di pusat kota ini penjadi pengantar perjalanku menuju tempat mendebarkan yang sejak kemarin aku tunggu.

"Astaga Tuan Muda, kenapa anda bisa secantik ini? Begitu berkilau."

"Benarkah Bulter Shin? Aku hanya ingin membuat nuansa fajar disana."

Balutan setelan putih dengan motif mute yang berkilau. Sarung tangan yang senada juga topeng seputih malaikat yang membingkai wajahku. Ah, jangan lupa. Aku juga mengecat rambutku menjadi blonde. Sesuai fajar yang berkilau bukan?

Tentu saja, jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah pekatnya kegelapan. Maka aku akan menantangnya dengan cahaya yang benderang.

"Aku juga mengubah model dan warna rambutku Bulter Shin, dan dengan begitu saat topeng ini terpakai.."

"Siapapun takkan mengenaliku."

Deruman mobil yang terdengar stabil itu sama sekali tak sedikitpun mengusik semangatku malam ini.

"Tentu saja, saya berani bertaruh jika Tuan muda yang akan menjadi bintangnya malam ini."

"Dan Tuan besarpun tak akan tahan untuk mengenalkan anda pada semua tamu."

Aku sontak terdiam dan memasang wajah datar saat mendengar celotehnya.

"Untuk hal itu, tidak. Terima kasih." Ujarku dingin kemudian melemparkan tatapanku keluar jendela

"Aku bisa mengerti rasa sakit hati Tuan muda pada Tuan besar. Sudah terlambat mungkin untuk mengungkit hal yang telah lalu. Tapi belum terlambat untuk berbaikan kembali sebelum sakitnya-"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan segera memandang Bulter yang tengah terduduk dihadapanku.

"Sakit? Apa Abeoji sedang sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja Tuan besar sudah terlalu berumur. Maaf jika perkataan saya ini terlalu lancang."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku samar, benarkah? Benarkah? Dan benarkah? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang mengiringi laju mobil yang mulai melambat ini.

"Aku senang sekali karena Tuan muda akhirnya datang ke _Estate_. Walau hanya malam ini, Tuan pasti senang sekali."

Aku tetap terdiam bahkan saat mobil yang kutumpangi ini memasuki gerbang mewah yang menjulang tinggi. Seberkas cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan menyapa retina-ku. Halaman luas yang tertata indah, tahapan tangga yang meniti kemewahan satu-persatu di setiap block-nya.

Sebuah istana yang begitu megah. Bahkan melebihi keindahan visual yang ada dalam dongeng. Pria bertubuh tambun itu membukakan sisi pintu mobilku.

_**Tap**_

Langkah pertama yang tertapaki oleh kaki kananku. Lima..enam langkah, daun pintu dengan ukiran berkelas itupun terbuka, dan.. _bam!_ Inilah saatnya. Langkah kaki yang mengalun begitu anggun.

Dapat kurasakan gerusuk bisikan kekaguman dan pandangan yang terjerat.

_'Astaga siapa itu? Mengapa terlihat bercahaya sekali?'_

_'Costume yang benar-benar cantik. Sederhana tapi begitu elegan dan juga bersinar.'_

Aku menelisik setiap orang dengan topeng dan segala jenis pakaian ini denga teliti untuk mencari keberadaan _Abeoji_. Kutengokan wajahku kearah pukul tiga, dan Ah! Itu _abeoji_. Ia mengenakan pakaian ala Arabia tanpa menggunakan topeng.

Dan, wanita yang mengenakan pakaian Harem disebelahnya itu pasti adalah Leeteuk. Kekasihnya. Aku menunduk samar, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak kekasih yang _Abeoji _milikki? Dan jika orang bertanya, kapan aku akan memaafkan _Abeoji?_ Kurasa saat seperti itu tak akan datang!

_Abeoji _menyadari keberadaanku dan segera menghampiri tempat ku berdiri saat ini.

"Selamat datang dikediaman Keluarga besar Lee. Boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda?"

Abeoji mendekatiku, kemudian menyapa ku begitu formal. Ia tak mengenaliku, apa aku berhasil?

"Abeoji ini aku!" Ujarku sedikit berbisik.

"Sungmin-ah?" Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Sedikit menengok kekiri dan kekanan, lalu aku kembali menatap _Abeoji._

"Selain keluarga lainnya, aku harap _Abeoji _merahasiakan kedatanganku."

"Arraseo, _abeoji_ tahu jika _abeoji_ tak boleh membantu Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku mengangguk dan membenarkan, sejenak aku memandang sinis segala kemewahan yang ada. Cih, berlebihan!

"Yesung-_ah_! Kibum-_ah_! Perkenalkan, dia tamu istimewa."

Mereka, adalah kedua anak sah dari Abeoji. Keduanya melangkah, dan mendekatiku dengan begitu anggun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Pria yang lebih pendek itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di depanku. Apa dia adalah adik tiriku? kurasa iya, sepertinya dia adalah Lee Kibum.

"Hai, Sungmin-_ah_. Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" Namja yang sedikit tinggi ini sepertinya adalah Lee Jongwoon. Kakak tiriku.

Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Menyambut uluran tangannya dan mulai melangkah kelantai dansa. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tubuh kami yang saling merangkap itu melenggok indah kesana kemari. Lantunan musik ballad yang mengiringi seolah mengatur ritme pergerakan.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan Sungmin-_ah._ Jika saja aku tak mempunyai kekasih dan kita tak memiliki hubungan darah, kurasa aku akan memonopolimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri." Ucapan yang disertai dengan senyum menyebalkan-menurutku, itu membuatku mengernyit pelan. _Cih_, apa maksudnya?

"Tak perlu berlebihan." Ujarku dengan datar. Jongwoon atau yang akrab di sapa Yesung oleh orang-orang itu terkekeh samar.

"Tegas sekali ucapanmu. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Abeoji. Kalau aku sampai merusak suasana hatimu, aku pasti akan dimarahi olehnya." Aku tetap melenggokan tubuhku kesana kemari, walau nyatanya mulutku terbungkam.

"Lagipula aku tak berlebihan kok. Lihat saja semua sedang memandang kemari."

Menengokan wajahku, aku menengok kesetiap sudut.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ujarku acuh tak acuh. Aku terus menelisik dengan detail dari setiap orang yang berkumpul disana. Dimana dia? Ternyata sulit juga menemukanmu. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Itu sudah yang kelima." Teriakan dari orang dihadapanku ini tiba-tiba menyentakku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Pria itu mencebik lalu mendengus keras.

"_Costume Louis XIV_. Kukira, hanya aku yang memakainya." Aku mengarahkan tatapanku mengikuti pandangannya.

"_Louis XIV_?"

Ah, itu dia! _Louis XIV_. Sang penguasa otokrat yang sangat arogan. Sun King.

_*sun king : julukan Louis, XIV dari perancis._

Apakah... ah! Jangan-jangan.. Tapi tidak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun memiliki penyamaran yang sama dengan orang lain.

"Ck, yang disana adalah orang ke-enam."

Aku menolehkan wajahku. Ah, benar. Disana.. disana, dan disana banyak sekali.

"Tapi orang kelima tadi yang begitu mencolok, terutama bros nya. Pasti itu hanya tiruan!"

"Sampai nanti Yesung-_hyung_."

"Yah! Sungmin-ah."

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

Aku bergegas menelusuri tempat ini. Dimana dia?

_**Tap tap tap** _

Dimana dia bersembunyi? Aku terus menoleh kesan dan kemari. Pengecut sekali, sampai harus menyembunyikan diri.

_**Tap tap tap**_

Tidak boleh! Aku harus menang!

_**Tap tap tap**_

Ah, balkon. Kenapa sampai kesini pun aku tak menemukannya? Hanya seluruh pemandangan ini yang dapat kulihat. Tapi kenapa.. kegelapan diri Cho Kyuhyun, begitu sulit terkuak?

"Semilir angin yang menyejukkan bukan Lee Sungmin?"

_**Deg**_

"Aku yang menang."

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, Cho Kyuhyun. Tengah berdiri disana sambil memegang topeng nya ia menyeringai menang.

"Kenapa.. kau?"

"Ya, aku tahu Sungmin-_ah._ Pemilihan _costume_ mu, _costume _yang kau pilih adalah sisi terang dari sisi gelap dan terang. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, Hitam atau putih."

Aku semakin memundurkan tubuhku saat ia semakin melangkah mendekat.

"Lagipula, _Costume_ mu yang terlihat bagaikan fajar itu sekaligus menandakan bangkitnya keberadaan sisi gelap dalam dirimu."

Mengapa terus menyudutkan tubuhku? Langkahku tersendat, terhenti dan tercekal oleh tembok pembatas balkon.

"Cukup dengan menganalisis psikologismu, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Dan asal kau tahu, ternyata kau itu mengecewakan."

Mataku menyipit mendengar ucapannya. Ucapan jeniusnya benar-benar menyakiti hatiku.

"Kupikir kau akan memakai Costume yang tak terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Haha, tapi apa-apaan penampilanmu ini? Ternyata dirimu tak jauh berbeda dari mereka."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, dan menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Jika kau ingin menyembunyikan daun, hutan adalah tempat yang tepat. Dan asal kau tahu. Banyaknya Louis XIV itu mereka adalah suruhanku."

"Tapi kupikir, akan mudah bagimu untuk menebak _Louis XIV_. Kau pasti berasumsi jika aku tak bedanya dengan Bangsawan Perancis yang serakah, Busuk, dan suka menghamburkan uang itukan?"

Lelaki itu menyingkirkan rambut palsu yang sedari tadi mengganggunya dan melemparkannya sembarang. Dan soal _Louis_ itu kurasa memang benar, akan tetapi Cho Kyuhyun itu lebihdalam dan begitu rumit.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka topengmu."

_**Sret**_

Bagai kilat yang samar terlihat ia dengan segera meraih topengku. Tak masalah jika hanya itu, akan tetapi yang membuatku terhentak adalah. Cho Kyuhyun menciumku!

_**Plak**_

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar, dan memandang nyalang. Akan tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat topengku tinggi.

"Apa? Aku? Hanya menagih hadiah kemenangan."

_**Trak**_

Topeng itu terjatuh mengikuti arus gravitasi dan membentur lantai. Cho Kyuhyun kembali menciumku, kali ini tubuhku dicekal. Aku tak dapat berbuat apapun lagi. Sensasi yang mengejutkan seolah merayapi tubuhku. Kyuhyun melumat bibirku dengan begitu rakus.

Dalam..dalam, sensasi benda kenyal yang menggelitik begitu dalam. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkukku kuat. Bagaimana ini? Aku.. seolah terhanyut. Tak dapat menahannya, aku melepas cekalan tangannya dan beralih memindahkan kedua tanganku untuk menekan lehernya.

"Nghh~"

Hisapan yang begitu memabukkan, bibirnya terus saja memainkan bibirku seolah ingin memakannya.

"Ahhmm~"

Lidahnya begitu lihai mengajakku untuk bergelut dalam kenikmatan. Sedikit demi sedikit nafasku kian menipis, aku memukul pelan pundaknya agar melepaskan tautan ini.

"Hah.. hahh... hahh."

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak pesona mu."

Apa? Kenapa? Astaga, kenapa aku bias kembali jatuh padanya? Aku menghentakkan tubuhnya saat ia lagi-lagi berniat mendekatiku.

"Ti..dakh."

Nafasku, ada apa dengan nafasku? Oh, tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang.

"Hentikan.."

"Ciumanmu tak bisa membohongiku Sungmin-ah."

Tidak. Sakit, sesak..

"Ah, hahh.. ukh.."

"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?!"

**To be Continued..**

**Terima kasih atas respon kalian di awal chapter kemarin.**

**Maaf tak dapat menyebutkannya satu-satu.**

**Last, Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ciumanmu tak bisa membohongiku Sungmin-ah."_

_Tidak. Sakit, sesak.._

_"Ah, hahh.. ukh.."_

_"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

**The Power and The Passion**

**-Remake-**

**Story by : Emma Darcy**

**Art : Yoko Hanabusa**

**Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoo (KangIn), Kim Kibum as Lee Kibum, Kim Jongwoon as Lee Jongwoon (Yesung), Leeteuk (GS)**

**Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, OOC, Sex activity, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa membingungkan, Jangan memaksa jika memang tidak suka!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lengan kekarnya kembali mencekal tubuhku. Sempit, fokus jarak pandangku seolah menyempit.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Tepukan halus dipipiku terasa begitu nyata, pun begitu samar.

"Astaga.. kau membawa obatmu?!"

Obat, benar.. benda itu. Bergegas kutelusupkan jemari kedalam sela jas-ku. Botol ini...

_**Splurrt**_

Cairan ajaib yang menyapa kerongkonganku seolah membelah kesesakan, seakan menghancurkan perisai tak kasat mata yang mencekal nafasku.

"Hah.. hah.."

Satu, dua tarikan nafas ku mulai terhirup stabil. Meremas dada, tubuhku melemah dan bertumpu pada balkon.

"Sungmin-_ah._."

Baritone nya mengalun begitu merdu, dengan perlahan ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pembatas balkon ini.

"_Gwaenchanayo, _pergilah."

Aku masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasku, mengatur ritmenya agar terhela satu satu.

"Tapi.."

Mataku sontak menyipit saat kosakata yang berpotensi penolakan itu terdengar. Aku menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Kau yang menang! Baiklah, karena itu sudahi saja!"

Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit memburu aku berteriak kemudian menengadah menantangnya. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kenapa malah semakin memojokkan tubuhku?

"Pemenangnya belum di tentukan."

Kali ini aku semakin menyipit, apa dia berniat mempermainkanku kembali?

"Maksudmu?" Ujarku dengan sinis.

"Kau.. belum menjadi milikku."

Obisidannya itu.. aku sedikit tersentak, wajahnya begitu tenang, sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut arogan seperti sebelumnya. Aku berdecih pelan.

"Selamanya itu tak akan pernah terjadi!"

_Heh_, Apa dia bilang? Aku menjadi miliknya? _Tsk_! Bermimpi saja sana! Tubuh maskulinnya itu beranjak dan dengan perlahan membimbing tubuh lemahku untuk berdiri.

"Kau yakin?" Aku menatap sinis garis wajah yang tengah mengulum senyum itu.

"_Cih,_ tentu saja."

Aku mengangkat kaki, mencoba beranjak untuk pergi. Akan tetapi belum genap satu langkah aku menapak tangannya kembali mencekal lenganku.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain satu kali lagi Sungmin-_ah_?"

Aku menatap geram pria yang tengah tersenyum penuh padaku, dengan sedikit kasar aku menepis tangannya yang tengah mencekalku.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kenyalangan seperti tengah menguasai aura tubuhku, apakah dia benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku?

"Ini berkaitan dengan perkerjaan Ayah-mu Sungmin-_ah._"

Bibirku sontak terkatup sejenak, sebelum kembali menyeruak pertanyaan.

"Pekerjaan _Abeoji_?"

Fokus pandanganku seolah menyebar, apa lagi ini?

"Kau tahu bukan jika Ayah mu menginginkan pulau terpencil milikku?"

"I-iya."

"Pulau itu adalah surga alam yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit dari yang tersisa di dunia ini. Sama sekali belum tercemar oleh peradaban, penduduk yang tinggal disanapun masih sangat terlampau polos, dan menikmati segala sesuatu dengan hati."

Aku terdiam sejenak memandang wajahnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.. entah mengapa terlihat begitu mempesona. Sisi yang begitu menawan, menerawang dan memandang kedepan dengan sedikit senyuman yang menghias, terlebih bias samar pencahayaan yang menyinarinya.

Sejenak aku kembali terpikat, akan tetapi luka dimasa lampau itu seolah menyadarkanku. Aku menggeleng pelan untuk membuyarkan perasaan abstrak yang kian tak terhimpun.

"Jika ayahmu membangun _Resort _disana, kau jelas tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Wajah tampan itu kembali memandangku, segera saja kunetralkan air muka-ku.

"Jika kau tak sudi menjualnya, tidak usah kau jual."

Malam semakin pekat, kurasa. bahkan pencahayaan lampu yang membias dari lantai pesta pun terasa begitu samar. Tubuh kami begitu dekat, tak terpisah jarak ditengah kegelapan. Aku benar-benar berada dalam pengujian rupanya.

"Bagiamana jika, keputusan _deal or not_ itu kuserahkan padamu?"

Wajahku sontak terangkat memandang wajahnya, _apa dia bilang?_

"_Heuh_, kau fikir atas dasar apa harus menentang _Abeoji_?"

Wajah nya semakin terjatuh dan mendekat padaku, hembusan hangat yang menerpa. Aku tak yakin perasaan ini tak tersirat pada pupil mataku.

"Tentu saja ada, aku ingin kau memutuskannya setelah tinggal di pulau itu selama satu bulan."

"_Mworago_?"

Bola mataku bergerak resah, atau.. kebingungan lebih tepatnya. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Masa depan penduduk pulau itu ada ditanganmu, kau kira itu bukan sebuah taruhan yang besar untukku?" Jemari tegasnya terangkat dan meraih pipiku, memberikan sensasi panas yang lembut disana.

"Tentu saja aku faham, sudah pasti Ayahmu akan menolak jika ia mengetahui masalah ini, asal kau tak berurusan denganku..mungkin Ayahmu tidak akan membutuhkan pulau itu lagi."

Aku membeku saat dengusan nafasnya itu menyapa kulit leherku, bukan.. bukan karena itu aku terdiam, akan tetapi.. mana mungkin Abeoji merelakan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan, hanya untuk..diriku?

"Tu-tunggu.."

_**Brugh**_

"Akh!"

Tubuhnya yang semula menghimpit tubuhku terus bergerak maju, menumpukkan seluruh berat tubuhnya padaku yang tak siap menerima beban. Hingga kini punggungku membentur lantai, dan Cho Kyuhyun tengah menindihku.

"Karena itu, aku harap ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua sayang."

Aku menggeliat samar ketika wajahnya menceruk pada perpotongan leherku. Sedikit meringis saat kurasakan bibir itu kembali mengendus kulitku dan menciumnya.

"Lep-pash."

Tubuhku dicekal, semakin menegang saat kurasa _spot_ ter-_sensitive_ di leherku terhisap kuat.

"Akh!"

Mataku terpejam erat, kulitku seolah terkoyak. Tidak, kurasa mungkin bagian itu akan memerah-atau mungkin membiru saat ini.

"Ssshh~" desisan samar mengiringi lidahnya yang membelai luka _kissmark _dileherku. Wajahnya terangkat, _orbs_ kelam yang begitu menjerat. Wangi mawar kembali menguar ketika senyum itu terlihat. Lagi-lagi, aku harus kembali terjatuh, tenggelam dalam manis beracunnya mawar merah berduri.

_**Chup**_

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Aku masih membungkam, bahkan ketika ia memakaikan kembali topeng itu agar membingkai wajahku, bahkan ketika ia mengecup kilat bibirku, dan bahkan.. ketika tapakan halus yang begitu anggun itu terdengar.

_'Laki-laki itu suka permainan.'_

Perlahan, sangat perlahan.. bagai sebuah gerakan _slowmotion_ aku beranjak bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada tiang berornamen ukiran yang begitu berkelas.

_Trak_

Tak kuhiraukan topeng itu yang telah terjatuh membentur lantai. Jadi.. ini permainan ya? Dan kali ini, akulah bidikannya. Saat ini, permainan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Apakah aku akan kembali terjatuh, dan terjerat pada pesonanya? Dalam satu bulan, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Hahh~" Mengusap kecil bibirku yang basah karena saliva-nya. Aku memandang kosong kedua topeng yang tercenung dan sejajar.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

…

…

Pekikan merdu beberapa unggas yang melintas dihadapanku seolah menjadi tambahan penghias senja yang begitu anggun. Gulungan bergelombang awan yang membingkai bulatnya mentari kemerahan itu begitu terlihat sendu.

Semilir angin yang mendesau itu menerpa tubuhku. Kembali cairan merah pekat ini membasuh kerongkonganku. Satu teguk, dua teguk.. keheningan yang begitu damai ini semakin membuatku nyaman.

Berdiri memandang indahnya langit bertemankan satu gelas _Wine _adalah kebiasaan yang amat kusukai. Semuanya mengalir begitu tenang hingga sebuah dentingan menyebalkan itu menginterupsiku.

_**Ting Tong**_

Sedikit berdecak, aku melangkah dengan begitu malas menuju pintu utama. Sedikit kesulitan saat membuka pintu ini sebenarnya, mengingat satu tanganku memegang gelas.

"Leeteuk-_ssi_."

Wanita ini adalah.. kekasih _Abeoji._

"_Umma_, Sungmin-_ah._"

"Ya, sesukamu."

Dengan tak acuh aku kembali melenggang masuk tanpa mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Dalam mimpipun, aku tak pernah sediktpun berniat menggantikkan posisi ibuku dengan wanita seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kembali ketempat semula, berdiri memandang langit aku bertanya dengan nada datar. Tak berniat berbasa-basi, aku tahu dengan pasti ada yang ia inginkan, karena itulah ia kemari.

"Kau pulang saat pesta masih berlangsung di tengah jalan bukan? Kang In, ayahmu bertanya apa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu? Ia, khawatir."

Aku tersenyum sedikit sinis menanggapinya, dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri sebuah kotak besar beku disana.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus selalu melapor padamu?"

_**Ting**_

Benturan kedua benda kaca ini terdengar mendenting, dengan sedikit kasar kulutakan satu botol _champagne_ dan gelas berkaki diatas meja.

"Bukan seperti itu Sungmin-_ah._."

"Jika dia memang ingin tahu, mengapa ia tak mendatangiku sendiri?"

Sedikit berdecih sebelum aku kembali berlalu, kulihat ia menunduk dalam dan sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"Bukan seperti itu.."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat kalimat itu kembali terhenti.

"Lalu maksudmu apa?"

"Aku, aku tahu kau selalu berfikiran buruk tentang diriku, aku tak peduli. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, kondisi Ayahmu sedang tak baik saat ini."

_**Prank**_

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Nyawaku seolah tercabut seketika.

"_Abeoji._. ternyata Abeoji memang sedang sakitkan?!" Bergegas aku mengambil langkah kemudian menumpukkan kedua tanganku pada meja.

"_Abeoji_ sakit apa?! Aku calon dokter, jadi beritahu aku dengan detail, aku mohon Leeteuk-_ssi_."

"Dia diminta untuk mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan operasi _Bypass _karena ada gumpalan dalam pembuluh nadi jantungnya."

Nafasku seolah tercekat, gumpalan dalam pembuluh nadi pada jantung? Ya Tuhan..

"Lalu-lalu apa, dimana sekarang ia dirawat?!"

"Dia sama sekali tak menyetujui itu, dia tak ingin terlihat lemah, akan tetapi tenang saja ada Han Jungmin-uisanim yang mendampinginya dari awal."

Tanpa sadar aku terjatuh, tubuhku melemas dan terduduk dilantai.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya.. Han-_uisanim_ adalah spesialis jantung yang terbaik. Aku pernah melihatnya melakukan operasi." Sejenak aku terdiam, ada apa dengan diriku? Aku benar-benar seperti..

"Dulu aku seorang perawat, dan aku akan menjaga Ayah mu sebaik mungkin."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Karena itu, aku mohon! Jangan selalu membuat Kang In khawatir, itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya. Kau hanya akan, melukainya."

Jantungku bergemuruh seketika, apa? Lancang sekali dia berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah lelaki itu, yang dengan mudah membuang Wanita simpanan dan putri nya yang baru saja merasakan hawa dunia dengan mudah?

"Melukai Abeoji katamu? Apa tidak terbalik?"

"Yang merasakan pahit karena masalalu itu, bukan hanya kau sendiri Sungmin-ah, tapi Kang In juga.. ayahmu pun terluka."

"Hanya karena ia, seorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, dan berpendirian keras. Dan dihadapanmu.. ia tak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya itu."

Apa? Cih, tentu saja aku lebih tahu. Bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri dengan baik, dan menyembunyikan kelemahan dari mata telanjang orang yang memandang. Karena..akupun seperti itu, tapi..

"Jangan sok, darimana kau tahu semua itu?!"

"Aku tahu karena aku mencintai dia!"

Aku beranjak, menepuk pelan pahaku kemudian berdiri dan kembali menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"Maksudmu, aku harus percaya pada cintamu, begitu?"

Sejenak kulihat raut wajahnya mengeras, kenapa? _Tsk_, tersinggung?

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika aku hanya mengincar hartanya bukan?"

"Meski tak ada lagi disampingnya, aku akan pergi seorang diri, dengan sehelai pakaian yang membalut tubuhku, seperti saat pertama aku datang!"

Kembali kuluruhkan aura wajahku, dan melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Meninggalnya Umma saat itu, dan dibuangnya akupun.. bukankah karena hadirnya wanita baru? Apa dia pernah mengatakan, bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

Kulihat wanita itu sedikit tersentak, matanya semakin memerah dan terlapisi samar bening kaca.

"Meski seandainya kami berakhir dengan singkatpun, aku bahagia. Karena masih di beri kesempatan untuk mencintai Kang In."

"Mencintai tanpa harus memiliki, menurutku seperti itulah cinta sejati."

_**Deg**_

Cinta sejati? Apakah yang seperti itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Cukup, pulanglah.." Tubuhku melemas seketika. Kalian tahu, sejak kecil aku sama sekali tak pernah merasakan cinta darinya.

"Tentang kesehatan _Abeoji_, kuserahkan padamu." Aku berbalik, beringsut untuk mengambil langkah, dan berlalu dari tempat ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

Langkahku terhenti.

"Sungmin-_ah_, Ayahmu mencintaimu. Kau merasakannya bukan?"

Jantungku seolah terhenti, sejenak terdiam dan membeku ditempat.

_**Taptaptap**_

"Baiklah, aku pergi. _Annyeonghaseo_."

_**Blam**_

Abeoji mencintaiku? Benarkah? Tubuhku kembali melemas. Mencintaiku... Aku terduduk dan menekuk kedua kaki, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku pada sekat lututku. Lelehan panas itu terus menyeruak, menghimpun getaran memilukan pada bahuku, satu..dua tetes membasahi lantai. Seperti biasa, aku kembali menangis..sendirian.

"Hiks."

_'Hanya kau yang dapat menentukan, hitam.. atau putih.'_

Ayah mencintaiku? Maksudku- benar-benar mengaharapkanku? Jadi, selama ini aku salah? Aku tidak mengerti, apakah kenyataan itu hitam atau putih.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Cara hidupku tak akan berubah. Aku tak akan pernah meminta tolong pada orang lain, atau pun terpengaruhi pemikiran yang membingungkan.

Tidak, aku akan tetap berjalan dijalanku. Segera saja kuraih ponsel dalam kantung jas yang tersampir pada sandarang sofa. Bergegas aku mendial beberapa digit angka disana.

_**PIP**_

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku terima tantanganmu."

Terserah, meskipun mungkin segala yang kuketahui saat ini adalah salah. Aku takkan berhenti, aku pasti..akan mengalahkanmu Cho Kyuhyun!

"Terima kasih Sungmin-_ah_, dipulau itu tak ada dokter. Jadi kau bisa membawa semua peralatanmu."

Menang, aku pasti.. menang darimu Cho Kyuhyun! Akan kurampas pulau itu, untuk _Abeoji_.

.

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

"Sungmin-_ah._" Aku menengokan wajahku saat sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal itu memanggil namaku.

"_Abeoji_."

Tubuh kekar yang berbalutkan setelan mahal milik desainer ternama itu mendekat dengan begitu anggun. Beberapa orang berpaikan hitam senada mengawalnya.

Aku sedikit melirik saat terdengar gerusuk bisikan orang-orang di bandara ini yang melihat kami. Wajah tampan bergaris kerut lelahnya terbentuk, menampakkan senyum yang begitu penuh.

"_Abeoji_ pikir, _abeoji_ akan mengantarmu." Lengan kekarnya terangkat, kemudian menepuk pelan pundakku.

"_Gomawo._" Sahutku dengan sedikit sumringah, syukurlah.. ia terlihat baik-baik saja. . .

.

Gemuruh pesawat yang memekakan sahut menyahut terdengar, setelah cukup lama berdiri akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyinggahi salah satu Caffe di bandara ini.

"Keluarga Cho bergerak dalam bidang _Merchant Bank_."

"Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun melambungkan nama-nya dalam dunia bisnis pada saat ia masih muda, saat itu ia sudah menjadi _International Fund Manajer_."

Aku terus mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tak dapat menyahut karena memang kedua bibirku sibuk menyedot jus dalam genggamanku.

"Kau ingat, saat kau pertama kali bertemu Cho Kyuhyun di Hongkong?" Aku meletakan gelas yang telah kosong itu diatas meja, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Saat itu ia baru saja memperluas bisnisnya keluar Korea."

"Pemuda itu lebih berpengalaman darimu, jadi jangan meremehkannya sama sekali."

Kulihat air mukanya semakin berubah serius, aku mengangkat wajah kemudian balik menatapnya.

"Aku mengerti." Aku beranjak berdiri dan menjinjing tas dokter ku dan menarik koper besarku.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat."

"Jaga dirimu."

Sejenak langkahku terhenti, sedikit melirik diujung mataku. Mengapa..aura wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu?

_'Ayahmu mencintaimu, kau bisa merasakannya bukan?'_

Benarkah? Benarkah begitu? _Abeoji _menyayangiku? Kembali kutegaskan wajahku, berjalan cepat dan menerawang langit. Mungkin nanti, setelah urusanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun selesai. Aku harus sedikit merubah sikap ku.

.

Tubuhku seolah terangkat tinggi, sedikit demi sedikit terbawa dan seolah mengapung. Tak ada yang lain, selain gumpalan awan dan bentangan biru langit tanpa batas yang memenuhi pandangan. Memejamkan mataku sejenak, perjalanan ini benar-benar akan menguras energi meskipun terdiam. Perjalanan panjang yang pasti akan melelahkan.

Aku menyamankan posisiku pada kursi empuk ini, tak menunggu waktu lama, hingga kini hanya hamparan kegelapan yang kurasakan.

Gemerisik riuh perlahan mengusikku, menggugah kesadaran yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam kelelapan. Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mata saat suara yang terdengar begitu profesional itu menyuarkan pemberitahuan.

Hawai, aku telah sampai.. Hanya butuh satu kali lagi penerbangan menggunakan helikopter untuk menghampirinya. Te Enate.. Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan menyambutku disana.

Melangkah begitu anggun dengan ritme ketukan yang terdengar satu satu. Kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahku rupa nya sedikit membantu, menyamarkan sengatan mentari Hawai yang begitu menyilaukan. Senejak langkahku terhenti, sedikit menengok aku memandang sekitarku. Ah, aku ingat.. tempat ini adalah _Hilo International Airport_.

Pandanganku menelisik, mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang ditengah kerubungan manusia-manusia berambut pirang.

"Tuan Lee?"

Aku mengangkat wajah saat sebuah suara berat itu memanggil namaku.

"Kau?"

"Saya adalah utusan Tuan Cho."

"Baiklah." Aku mengangkat kaki dan beranjak mengikutinya. Cukup kaget pula mengetahui jika seluruh pekerja yang ia bawa adalah penduduk asli Korea.

"Silahkan Tuan."

Beringsut masuk kedalam mobil mewah ini, deruman sedangnya terdengar dan membawaku melaju. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kini aku telah berdiri di bawah sebuah benda besar dan berbaling-baling besar ini.

"Bukan Helikopter?" Tanyaku sedikit memecah keheningan.

Pria berbalut setelan hitam itu mengangguk kecil.

"Benar, anda akan menaiki pesawat _Cessna_."

"Baiklah, apa aku sudah boleh naik?"

"Silahkan."

Dan kembali disini, angin besar yang berhembus akibat gesekan brutal baling-baling yang mengaduk udara itu mengacaukan tatanan rambutku. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit semakin naik, dan membawa tubuhku untuk mengapung di udara.

Rentetan pulau-pulau yang sangat kecil itu mulai terlihat, pesonanya begitu menakjubkan. Masing-masing seolah menyembul dan tergenar air laut, terlihat begitu indah. Terlebih dengan lebatnya daun-daun yang menutupi permukaan. Perpaduan warna biru dan hijau muda yang begitu menyegarkan.

Kurasakan pesawat yang kutumpangi ini semakin merendah, dan terbang menjuruk pada salah satu pulau yang terlihat lebih besar. Beberapa burung yang memekik mulai melewatiku, bertemu pandang kemudian berlalu.

Menyuruk dan semakin turun, akhirnya pesawat ini mendarat dengan hembusan angin besar yang ditimbulkannya. Beberapa julangan pohon kelapa yang begitu erotis melenggok terayunkan angin menyapa pandanganku. sebelum, tubuh maskulin itu terlihat dan semakin mendekat.

"Kau benar-benar datang Sungmin-_ah._"

Sejenak aku tersentak memandangnya. Garis tubuh yang begitu kokoh itu terpampang nyata dihadapanku. Tak ada lagi balutan setelan mewah ditubuhnya, hanya sehelai kain tradisional yang menutupi pinggul hingga lutut.

"Sungmin-_ah_?" Aku kembali tersadar,dan sedikit menggeleng sebelum menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda."

Dan aku kembali dibuat terkejut oleh beberapa orang dewasa dan anak-anak berkulit hitam yang menyambutku.

"Selamat datang di pulau kami, silahkan pakailah _Lei_ ini."

Salah satu pria tak berpakaian _-half naked_- lainnya menghampiriku, dan mengalungkan rangkaian bunga itu agar melingkar di leherku.

Aku sedikit membuang wajahku saat tubuh _half-naked_ Kyuhyun kembali menyapa retinaku. Lee Sungmin bodoh, tentu saja itu adalah pakaian khas dari Pulau Te Enate ini.

"Ah, Terima kasih." Ujarku sedikit menunduk pada orang-orang itu.

"Satu bulan di Te Enate ini pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat mengesankan untukmu."

"Daya tarik pulau ini akan mengubahmu, dan kau.. akan menjadi milikku."

Aku sontak kembali menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Cih! Itu takkan terjadi!" Ujarku sedikit lantang, akan tetapi bibirku kembali terkatup saat kulihat Kyuhyun menempatkan jemari telunjuk dibibirnya, kemudian menunjuk orang-orang pulau ini yang tengah menatap ku dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Tolong jangan mengagetkan penduduk pulau yang masih sangat polos itu dengan mimik wajahmu yang menakutkan." Bibirnya itu terangkat dan membentuk satu senyum penuh yang begitu mempesona. Aku memandang mereka, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf mengagetkan." Gumamku begitu lirih. Gurat ketakutan itu perlahan menghilang, mereka mengangguk nyaris serentak dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau ke Bungalo-mu."

Suara _bass_ Kyuhyun yang mengalun dibarengi desisan ombak yang terdengar itu memecah kecanggungan diantara kami. Beberapa anak-anak itu berlarian dan tertawa kesana-kemari.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya membimbing langkahku, tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga sebuah rumah adat beratapkan jerami itu terlihat.

Ketenangan air laut yang bergelombang itu menggenangi beberapa kayu besar yang menumpunya. Dengan backround beberapa pulau yang mencuat dan bentangan biru laut dan langit beserta beberapa gumpalan awan yang menghiasnya menambah kesan tersendiri jika tempat ini di buat sebuah lukisan, terlebih dengan kedua pohon kelapa yang melengkung beberapa meter didepannya, ini benar-benar.. menakjubkan.

"Sungmin-_ah, palliwa_."

Aku tersadar saat Kyuhyun menarik tanganku untuk mempercepat langkah. Tanpa kusadari kini hanya tinggal kami berdua. Kemana perginya orang-orang itu?

"Kemana mereka?"

"Menyiapkan pesta penyambutan."

Hening.. tak lagi aku menyahut, hanya beralih mem-fokuskan pandangan pada kelima jariku yang tengah digenggamnya. Tiba-tiba hatiku bergemuruh, seluruh tubuhku seolah terselimuti oleh sensasi hangat yang aku tahu pasti perlahan akan mematikan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandang punggung tegapnya dengan sendu. Tidak Lee Sungmin, kau.. harus menang.

.

"Saat aku mendengarmu menyebut Bungalo, aku mengira tempat ini akan menyedihkan."

Deritan pintu yang terbuka terdengar, aku sedikit ternganga tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kulihat di dalam sini. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan rumah kecil yang begitu sederhana, di dalam sini terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah.

"Meski kubilang Bungalo, bukan berarti kita harus menolak peradaban bukan?"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dan memandangnya. Ah, benar juga. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukai kemewahan akan tetapi terlalu sederhana pun terdengar cukup buruk.

"Kondisi kulkas dan kamar mandinya cukup bagus, dan soal makanan juga lainnya kau bisa memanggil gadis bernama Tanoa."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Dan jika kau merasa tak nyaman kau bisa memanggilku, aku menempati Bungalo tepat disebelahmu."

"Apa? Disebelah kau bilang?!"

"Tenang saja, aku belum mempunyai waktu untuk memakanmu sekarang. Yah, meski nanti akan ada sangat banyak waktu."

Aku mencebik dan sedikit berdecih memandangnya, percaya diri sekali.

"Cih, bermimpi saja." Ujarku seraya membalikkan tubuhku.

"Benarkah?" Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kurasakan kedua lengan itu memeluk pinggangku.

"Jangan terlalu yakin." Sejenak aku menahan nafas saat sensasi tegang menguasai tubuhku. Menggigit kecil bibirku saat debaran jantungku berdentum begitu kencang.

"Aku yakin kau akan jatuh sayang."

Tubuhku semakin menegang saat kurasakan sebelah tangannya perlahan naik dan merayapi tubuhku.

"Hentikan Cho."

"Tidak."

"Henti-akh!"

Aku tak sanggup menahan pekikan yang melewati kerongkonganku, jemari tegasnya telah turun dan meremas lembut organ vital-ku diselatan.

"Hen-akh~ ohhh."

"Kau menikmatinya sayang."

Remasan itu semakin gencar, bahkan lengan bebasnya yang semula merabapun kini seolah tengah memeras dadaku.

"Ouh~" Tubuhku seolah memanas, sensasi kenikmatan besar yang menghajar tubuhku seolah melemaskan satu persatu titik syarap ku hingga tak berdaya.

"Rasakan cintaku, Sungmin-ah.."

"Ahh!"

.

**=The Power and The Passion=**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue…**_

**.**

**NC? Chapter depan sudah ada.**

**Ada yang tidak faham dengan chapter ini? Atau ada yang merasa konflik pada fanfic ini aneh?**

**Tak apa, mungkin itu benar.. karena saya hanya me-remake cerita ini sekitar 20%**

**Cerita keseluruhan masih memegang alur dari Manga yang saya rremake**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca..**

**Silahkan review jika berkenan..**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,30102013)**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dan memandangnya. Ah, benar juga. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukai kemewahan akan tetapi terlalu sederhana pun terdengar cukup buruk.

"Kondisi kulkas dan kamar mandinya cukup bagus, dan soal makanan juga lainnya kau bisa memanggil gadis bernama Tanoa."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Dan jika kau merasa tak nyaman kau bisa memanggilku, aku menempati Bungalo tepat disebelahmu."

"Apa? Disebelah kau bilang?!"

"Tenang saja, aku belum mempunyai waktu untuk memakanmu sekarang. Yah, meski nanti akan ada sangat banyak waktu."

Aku mencebik dan sedikit berdecih memandangnya, percaya diri sekali.

"Cih, bermimpi saja." Ujarku seraya membalikkan tubuhku.

"Benarkah?" Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kurasakan kedua lengan itu memeluk pinggangku.

"Jangan terlalu yakin." Sejenak aku menahan nafas saat sensasi tegang menguasai tubuhku. Menggigit kecil bibirku saat debaran jantungku berdentum begitu kencang.

"Aku yakin kau akan jatuh sayang."

Tubuhku semakin menegang saat kurasakan sebelah tangannya perlahan naik dan merayapi tubuhku.

"Hentikan Cho."

"Tidak."

"Henti-akh!"

Aku tak sanggup menahan pekikan yang melewati kerongkonganku, jemari tegasnya telah turun dan meremas lembut organ vital-ku diselatan.

"Hen-akh~ ohhh."

"Kau menikmatinya sayang."

Remasan itu semakin gencar, bahkan lengan bebasnya yang semula merabapun kini seolah tengah memeras dadaku.

"Ouh~" Tubuhku seolah memanas, sensasi kenikmatan besar yang menghajar tubuhku seolah melemaskan satu persatu titik syarap ku hingga tak berdaya.

"Rasakan cintaku, Sungmin-ah.."

"Ahh!"

.

.

.

.

The Power and The Passion

-Remake-

Story by : Emma Darcy

Art : Yoko Hanabusa

Author : Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoo (KangIn), Kim Kibum as Lee Kibum, Kim Jongwoon as Lee Jongwoon (Yesung), Leeteuk (GS)

Warning : YAOI, MalexMale, OOC, Sex activity, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa membingungkan, Jangan memaksa jika memang tidak suka!

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH! NO FLAME!

NO PLAGIAT!

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Secepat kilat lengan kekarnya membalik tubuhku, dengan begitu tak sabaran meraup lenkungan merah muda bibirku. Tidak, panas ini.. begitu menghanyutkan. Sedikit demi sedikit saliva-ku di serap nya, lidah yang begitu lincah membelai seluruh isi dan langit-langit mulutku.

"Ahh.."

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat menerima rangsangan ini, tak dapat bertahan ketika lengannya menelusup pada kaus biruku dan memelintir satu titik kenikmatan disana.

"Shh.."

Aku mohon, sadarlah Lee Sungmin! Ada apa dengan tubuhku?

"Mmhh-ah.."

Remasan yang begitu kasar pada dadaku membuat diriku semakin tenggelam. Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Jangan biarkan aku kembali terjatuh kedalam kubangan madu lengket penuh racun yang mematikan.

_**Plak**_

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhku merespon perintah otak kemudian menampik tubuhnya. Dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal aku memandangnya dengan sengit.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Tak ada sahutan, bahkan ketika aku mengusap salivanya-saliva kami- yang tertinggal di sudut bibirku pun, ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Berhenti berlaku sesukamu, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Kulihat ia pun membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit basah, kemudian menyunggingkan satu senyum sinis. Tanpa berkata satu patah katapun ia berbalik, lalu perlahan tubuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku. Tubuhku melemas seketika, tanpa aba-aba begitu saja jatuh terduduk dan menghempas empuknya sofa.

"Bodoh!" Rutukku begitu kesal. Mengapa aku bisa selemah ini?!

.

.

Setelah membereskan beberapa barangku, akupun memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar menyapa mentari yang begitu terik. Sedikit menengadahkan wajah menatap langit, ketika suara gaduh itu menyapa pendengaranku. Ah, ternyata pesawat itu. Pesawat _Cessna_ yang membawaku kemari telah terbang, dan pergi dari pulau ini.

Dan aku, sudah tak bisa kemanapun, terjebak dalam sangkar surga penuh permainan yang sangat membingungkan. Ya, tentu saja.. hingga satu bulan kedepan.

"Tuan muda? Anda ingin kemana?"

Aku kembali menolehkan wajahku saat sebuah suara yang begitu asing terdengar.

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat, ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak.. saya hanya ingin membawakan minuman."

Aku memandang wanita ini sebentar, wajah manis berkulit hitam, dengan uraian rambut panjang yang bergelombang. Tubuh sintalnya hanya berlapiskan sehelai kain tradisional yang diikat sebatas dada.

"Kau, siapa?" Tanya ku pelan.

"Saya Tanoa, saya diminta Tuan Cho untuk melayani anda."

Aku mengangguk kecil tanpa menyahut. Wanita ini, terlihat begitu cantik juga _sexy_, mungkihkan jika dia juga kekasih Kyuhyun? _Tsk_, Lee Sungmin bodoh! Apa yang kau fikirkan?

"Aku sangat senang."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengar penuturannya.

"Senang?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena Tuan terlihat begitu manis dan cantik meskipun seorang pria."

Bibirku sontak terkatup mendengar pendapatnya. Astaga.. tidak di Korea ataupun benua Amerika, sama saja.

"Tidak, tentu saja kau lebih cantik." Ujarku dengan senyum yang sedikit kaku.

"Pasti Kyuhyun juga sering berkata seperti itu padamu kan?"

"Tuan Cho tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu, hanya Momo."

"Momo?"

"Iya, Kekasihku."

Kembali aku terbungkam seketika, astaga Lee Sungmin bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada wanita polos ini? _Ck_, memalukan!

"Malam ini akan ada _Tamaaraa,_ pesta penyambutan. Aku dan Momo akan menari."

Senyumnya terlihat begitu riang, sangat terlihat polos dan jujur, pasti ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau senang?" Tanya ku dengan sedikit menggoda. Ah, aku rasa tak salah sedikit merubah sifatku agar lebih ramah pada penduduk pulau ini.

"Ah! Tuan muda tahu?" Lantangnya sedikit membuatku terkaget. Aku sedikit terkekeh menyaksikan gurat wajah yang terlampau polos itu.

"Tentu saja, wajahmu menyiratkan terlalu jelas." Aku kembali tergelak saat wanita itu dengan polosnya memegang wajahnya, dan kemudian ia tersenyum sedikit malu.

"Ah, Tuan muda.. Tuan Cho sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk pesta di tepi pantai."

"Eh?"

Ucapan yang cukup mengagetkan yang berasal dari lantunan suara tenor itu sontak membuatku terdiam kebingungan.

"Kyuhyun.. memasak?"

.

.

Desiran ombak yang tengah berlomba dalam gelungan cepat itu terdengar mendesis. Aku sedikit mengangkat tangan untuk meneduhkan pandangan. Tempat ini, benar-benar panas. Mentari yang bertengger begitu angkuh itu seolah membuat kulitku terbakar dengan sengatannya.

_'Ini bagaimana?' _

Aku menoleh saat samar-samar suara _bass_ yang sudah tak asing ditelingaku itu terdengar. Ah, itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas sedikitpun ia tetap berusaha walau terlihat sedikit kepayahan menyelesaikan masakannya. Seberkas cahaya menerpa, partikel-partikel terang di sekelilingnya begitu menyilaukan. Mengapa.. dia terlihat begitu bercahaya?

'_Ah, akhirnya bisa tersusun!' _

Sedikit terperangah tak percaya, senyum itu.. terlihat begitu tulus. Apakah memang mungkin, ia sudah berubah semenjak enam tahun yang lalu?

"Ah? Sungmin-_ah_?"

Perlahan aku mendatarkan aura wajahku, kemudian beringsut mendekatinya.

"Kau, sedang apa?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja.

"Memasak _Ahimaa_." Ujarnya sedikit tersenyum, aku memandangnya dengan penuh keingin-tahuan.

"Sangat sulit?" Tanya-ku bingung saat melihat susunan makanan yang tak terlihat biasa ini.

"Kk, sedikit. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menggali lubang, lalu nyalakan arang dalam lubang itu. Masakkan daging burung, ikan, talas, dan lainnya yang telah di bungkus dengan daun pisang di atas lubang."

Aku masih terdiam memandangnya, menatap dengan siratan mata yang berarti lain pada pria yang tengah sibuk menjelaskan itu.

"Membutuhkan waktu tiga sampai empat jam untuk memasaknya." Ia berbalik dan memandangku. Aku menunduk dan sedikit menggigit bibir.

"Tolong ajarkan satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang harus ku katakan saat berterima kasih?"

"Sungmin-_ah_?"

Aku sedikit tergagap melihat wajahnya yang menatapku dengan sedikit tak percaya.

"Ka-kau sedang memasak semua itu untukku bukan?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih tepat di sebut pernyataan itu terlontar begitu tersendat dari mulutku.

Cho Kyuhyun memandangku, entah apa.. pandangan yang begitu dalam dan sangat sulit di tebak. Perlahan lengkungan merahnya terangkat, dan membentuk satu senyum penuh.

"_Mauruuru Roa*_." Ujarnya dengan begitu lembut. Sedikit menggigit bibir saat pandangannya kembali mengunci mataku.

_***Terimakasih banyak**_

"_Mauruuru Roa_."

Pria tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya, beringsut mendekat dan memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Beberapa senti, saling bertemu pandang dan terjerat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, semakin mengikis jarak antara kedua gumpalan lembut untuk mempertemukkannya.

Akan tetapi..

_**Brugh **_

"Huwaaaaaaaa."

Pandangan kami sontak teralih, disana.. helaian panjang daun kelapa yang melenggok meneduhkan panas beberapa orang yang bergerumul di bawahnya. Sesegera mungkin aku-kami- mengambil langkah, dan berlari menghampiri keramaian itu.

"Ada apa?!" Kulihat Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak dan membelah kerumunan.

"Ada anak yang terjatuh dari pohon!" Terdengar suara sahutan yang tak kalah lantang, segera saja aku menyusupkan diri dan masuk kedalam kerumunan untuk melihat keadaan.

"Sakit.."

Seorang anak berkulit hitam terlihat tengah meringkuk di tanah dan merintih kesakitan. Seseorang bergerak maju dan berusaha membalikkan tubuh bocah malang itu, astaga!

"Jangan! Jangan menggerakkan tubuhnya! Bisa celaka jika tadi dia membenturkan kepalanya!" Aku segera maju untuk memeriksa bagian tempurung bocah ini.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan dia, dia adalah Dokter!"

"Dokter?"

Tak kusadari Kyuhyun telah berjongkok disisiku, kulihat beberapa orang mulai memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan siapa sebenarnya diriku. Aku masih memfokuskan pandanganku, meneliti dengan seksama untuk mencari luka di bagian kepalanya. Ah, syukurlah. Kurasa kepalanya baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong ambilkan tas periksa ku."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tubuh bocah ini dan menyandarkannya pada pada pohon kelapa disisinya.

"Sungmin-ah." Aku menengok saat kudengar _bass _merdu itu mengalun tepat di telingaku. Ah, syukurlah Kyuhyun telah datang. Bergegas saja aku mengambil beberapa alat dari dalam sana sambil sesekali memeriksa lengan bocah malang ini.

"Uwaaa, sakit.. hiks." Bocah itu menangis semakin kencang saat lengannya kugerakan, tak salah lagi..

"Kepalanya baik-baik saja, tapi lengan kirinya patah. Aku aku akan menyuntikkan penahan sakit."

Secepat kilat aku menyambar suntikan dan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan. Sedikit demi sedikit _volume _cairan anastesi lokal dalam tabung ber-jarum ini bertambah. Setelah aku rasa cukup, segera saja aku menyuntikkannya lengan bocah ini.

"Anak pintar, jangan bergerak ya?" Ujarku sedikit menenangkan. Kurasakan tubuh anak ini sedikit bergetar saat aku membebat lengan kirinya dengan kain lalu mengikatkan kainnya keatas leher agar lengannya tergantung.

Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat bocah ini dengan wajah polosnya menyaksikan pekerjaanku mengobatinya.

"Selesai! Untuk sementara jangan di gerakkan dulu ya? Besok akan kuperiksa lagi."

"Waaaa, mauruuru roa.. mauruuru roa.."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara gaduh sorak dan tepuk tangan di belakangku. Segera saja aku membalikkab tubuhku. Tersipu, ya mungkin itulah yang kurasakan saat melihat orang-orang yang begitu polos ini bertepuk tangan dengan senyum manis dan wajah penuh kekagumannya. _Dimana dia?_ Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Ah, kenapa? Sampai Kyuhyun juga, ikut bertepuk tangan, dan wajah itu.. mengapa terlihat begitu tulus? Padahal saat itu, dia mentertawakanku, dan mencemooh ketika aku berkata ingin mengatakan ingin menjadi Dokter saat di Hongkong dulu.

Kembali aku membuang wajahku, kemudian beralih memandang deburan ombak yang semakin meninggi. Indah, ini indah. Suara gemuruh ombak bercampur dengan gemerisik riuh dedaunan yang saling bergesek. Apakah mungkin, karena pulau ini?

_'Daya tarik pulau ini pasti akan mengubahmu.' _

_Benarkah? _

.

.

Hamparan langit perlahan menghitam, julangan-julangan pohon kelapa yang semula berwarna hijau indah pun kini berbayang. Hanya membentuk sebuah seluet hitam di tengah kehampaan langit dan lautan yang mengelilinginya.

Untuk kali ini, berkali-kali menatap pantulan tubuhku pada cermin. Sehelai kain dengan motif yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun melilit pinggangku. Sedikit menggigit bibir, ini bukan Korea. Tentu saja suhu nya tidak akan terasa membekukkan seperti disana walau tengah bertelanjang dada. Hanya saja, aku malu. Bagaimana bisa aku keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini?

"Sungmin_-ah_?"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Suara itu, astaga bagaimana bisa ia kemari?! Dengan memejamkan mata aku sedikit menghela nafas, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku dengan nada datar.

Kulihat Cho Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama menatapku, sejurus kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekatiku.

"Kau juga memakai Pareu?"

_***Pareu : pakaian tradisional pulau. **_

"_N-nde_, hadiah dari penduduk pulau." Aku sedikit berjengit risih melihatnya yang begitu intens menatap tubuhku.

"Pantas saja, kau terlihat jauh lebih menawan dari saat kau berumur 18 tahun." Dengan melipat kedua lengan di dadanya, pria itu tak sedikitpun menghentikkan langkahnya untuk mendekatiku.

"Kau yang saat itu, masih terlalu muda, dan tak akan tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai. Tetapi sekarang, kau telah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang telah mengerti segalanya."

Terus mendekat, entah apa yang kulakukan, tanpa kusadari aku semakin memundurkan tubuhku.

"Aku sudah menantimu."

_**Deg **_

Apa? Menanti? Apa maksudnya? Tubuhku yang semula seolah kehilangan kontrol kini sontak menegang, dengan sedikit senyum sinis wajahku terangkat untuk memandangnya.

"Menanti? Heuh, maksudmu?!"

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh pipiku.

"Hanya kedua manusia yang telah dewasalah, yang mampu untuk saling mencintai." Aku masih terdiam, obisidan kelam itu seolah kembali menjeratku.

"Dan kau, yang saat itu menceritakan seluruh cita-citamu padaku, enam tahun lalu. Kini telah menjadi kenyataan." Dengan sedikit berdecih, aku menampik tangannya yang tengah menangkup sebelah pipiku.

"Ya, dan jika kau lupa kau mengolokku saat itu."

"Tapi berkat itu kau termotivasi bukan?"

"Cih, kau meremehkan kemampuanku!"

Dua tubuh yang tak seimbang saling bertentang. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, dengan aku yang menengadah memandangnya.

"Tidak, buktinya kau berhasil."

"Cih, tentu saja."

"Ya, dan kini yang kau butuhkan hanyalah cinta." Aku semakin kuat mengepalkan jari ku, kenapa? Suka sekali ia mempermainkan aku?

"Jangan selalu seenakmu Cho_-ssi_." Ujar ku sedikit mendesis dan menatapnya nyalang. Namun tak ada yang kudapatkan selain tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat.

"Tidak, Sungmin-_ah._ Aku menginginkan cintamu."

"Aku tak mempunyai cinta yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu!"

Selesai berucap bibirku sontak dibuat terkatup dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba. Lengan panjangnya secepat kilat meraih tubuhku dan memposisikan dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Aku bergeliat resah mencoba untuk memberontak agar terbebaskan dari pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengajarimu.."

Satu tangannya memegang pinggulku agar kedua tubuh kami menempel, dan satu tangan lainnya memegang dagu-ku agar pandanganku terkunci padanya.

".. merasakan cinta."

Dan akhirnya kembali bertaut, bibir yang begitu memabukan itu kembali memagut hasratku. Menghisap dengan begitu dalam rasa manis yang tercecap, tidak kupungkiri kenikmatan yang memabukan itu selalu mampu melemahkan diriku yang memang terlalu lemah.

"Bukan."

Dengan bersusah payah aku mencoba bersuara, ketika cumbuannya beralih pada leherku. Menghisap, mencium kemudian menggigitnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ini.. bukan cinta, ahh.."

Desahan kembali mengiringi kalimatku, jemari tegasnya dengan begitu gemas meremas dada ku yang ter-ekspos.

"Ini cinta Sungmin-ah."

"Tidak."

Tidak Lee Sungmin, kau tidak boleh kalah!

"Cinta yang kau katakan itu hanya sebuah kemunafikan Kyuhyun-ah!"

Aku tahu, seperti tubuhnya yang tengah merangkap diriku, ini hanyalah sebuah jebakan. Begitu manis untuk di cecap, namun mematikan jika di rasa. Tautan bibir sejenak terlepas, aku mengutuk tubuhku yang entah mengapa selalu melemas jika di sentuh olehnya.

"Kemunafikan kau bilang?"

Nafasku begitu memburu, mencoba meraup nafas sebanyaknya setelang ciuman yang begitu panjang.

"Padahal aku tahu, kau begitu mengharapkanku. Membalas cintaku."

Kulihat matanya kembali terpejam, dan perlahan bibir itu kembali memagut bibirku.

_'Aku tidak boleh kalah, tidak! Aku tidak mengharapkanya! Karena jika itu terjadi, aku tahu aku hanya akan merasakan luka.' _

Lidahnya kembali menjulur, dan membelai rentetan benda putih dalam mulutku. Bangunlah Lee Sungmin, kau hanya akan terluka!

_'Ya, terluka..' _

"Lepas! Kau fikir siapa yang mengharapkanmu hah?!"

Berhasil, aku menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya hingga terhempas di sofa. Berdiri dengan angkuh, kemudian memandangnya sengit.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali." Ujar ku sambil membersihkan sisa saliva yang tertinggal di bibirku.

"Kapan hati besimu akan mencair Sungmin-ah.."

Aku membuang muka, ketika kulihat air wajahnya mulai mengeruh, obisidan yang begitu mempesona itu memandangku dengan sendu. Tidak, jangan tertipu Lee Sungmin.

"Paling tidak, nikmati pesta malam ini. Ini adalah pesta yang disiapkan untukmu. Jadi, ikuti aku."

Aura wajahnya terlihat masih di penuhi gurat kekecewaan. Namun begitu, ia tetap menggenggam tanganku, dan membimbing langkahku menuju tempat dimana pesta sedang berlangsung.

.

.

Kerlipan bintang yang begitu indah itu menodai bentangan hitamnya langit malam. Desisan ombak tenang juga desauan angin malam yang biasa begitu mencekam kini tak terdengar. Tertelan oleh gemuruh riuh tepukan alat musik tradisional di tempat ini.

Aku terdiam, dengan wajah datar terduduk di bangku utama sebagai tamu _special_. Beberapa orang di sana tengah menari.

Melenggok kesana kemari dengan pakaian minim yang berasal dari tumbuhan. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai kalung dan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga segar. Beberapa obor di pasang dengan bentuk melingkar untuk membatasi wilayah pesta.

"Silahkan."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat seorang wanita berkulit hitam membawakan makanan yang di tempatkan pada sebuah berbentuk piring yang berasal dari anyaman kayu. Tanpa sadar aku mengerjap, ekspresi alamiah yang sangat jarang aku tunjukkan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya ku sedikit bingung.

"Itu _Ahimaa_." Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika suara _bass_ itu menyahut. Ah, Cho Kyuhyun sejak tadi memang berdiri disisiku.

"Hm.." sahutku seadanya. Aku tahu, ini adalah masakan buatan Kyuhyun yang ia buat tadi siang. Aku tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memakan makanan yang terasa sangat begitu asing itu di lidahku. Kembali ku fokuskan pandanganku pada sajian acara yang tengah mereka persembahkan untukku.

"Ah, Tanoa."

Kulihat penari lainnya menyingkir dan membiarkan gadis itu menari solo, gadis berkulit hitam yang sangat manis. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat kulihat seorang pria menghampirinya dan kini mereka menari duet. Jadi, dia adalah Momo? Cukup tampan.

Genderung musik yang dipukul itu semakin keras terdengar. Keduanya melenggok kesana-kemari, dan saling mengapit. Tak jarang beberapa tarian yang cukup intim mereka perlihatkan. Tarian yang begitu sexy, dengan iramanya yang semakin cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdentum begitu kencang. Sedikit melirik diujung mataku, aku cukup tersentak mendapati Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_'Kyuhyun-ah..' _

Tatapan itu seolah begitu dalam, terpancar siratan gairah yang di penuhi rasa, entah apa itu, aku tak mengerti. Yang aku tahu, tatapan itu begitu menghanyutkan. Tidak, aku mohon jangan memandangku seperti itu.

Takut.. aku takut, tubuhku seolah bergejolak.. Perasaan ini, tidak aku mohon jangan sekarang. Tidak mungkin! Benarkah, aku ingin di peluk Kyuhyun? Dengan wajah pias aku kembali memandangnya, kulihat iapun membuang wajahnya yang tengah di penuhi gurat kekesalan.

Tidak boleh! Lee Sungmin, tidak boleh. Lari, kau harus lari Lee Sungmin! Bergegas aku mengambil langkah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Nafasku tersenggal, saling menyahut dengan genderung suara musik yang terdengar samar. Lari, terus berlari meraup jarak agar semakin jauh darinya.

"Hah.. hahh.." Disini, suara-suara gaduh itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Aku tak cukup yakin dengan ada dimana aku sekarang.

Hanya saja, kesunyian yang mengalir ini terasa begitu menenangkan. Dengan bulan sabit dan taburan bintang di sekelilingnya yang terlihat begitu jelas. Juga siluet hitam beberapa pohon yang terbias oleh kegelapan.

Hamparan ini.. aku menatap bentangan laut yang berdesir dihadapanku. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dengan perlahan kulepaskan kaitan kain yang membalut sekitar pinggul hingga lututku.

_**Srak**_

Seketika kain itu berhambur, di terpa hembusan angin kencang yang berlalu. Bunyi kecipak air yang kupijak, perlahan mulai menenggelamkan tubuh telanjangku pada dinginnya air laut.

Benar, dingin. Dengan begini aku akan dapat mendinginkan kepala serta tubuhku yang semula bergejolak.

Menyelam, menggeliatkan tubuhku dalam genangan air asin.

_**Zrassh**_

Melawan arus ketenangan, aku terus berenang dan membuyarkan genangan air yang semula tercenung.

_**Zrassh **_

"Ah?"

Suara lain, genangan air yang membuyar di sana, apa itu?! Ekor besar dan tubuh ramping panjang, serta salah satu siripnya yang mencuat kepermukaan. Astaga, apakah itu.. Hi-u?!

_**Syut-Zrashh~ **_

Ikan itu melompat, kemudian kembali berenang di dalam air. Ah, ternyata hanya lumba-lumba, syukurlah.

"A-ah!"

Astaga! Nafasku! Tidak, aku mohon jangan sekarang.

"Ugh, a-h.. hhh~" Lenganku terangkat untuk mencekal leherku. Tidak, ini benar-benar sesak.

"A-gh.." Kepalaku seolah berputar, nafasku.. jangan, aku rasa aku akan tenggelam.

_**Byuur**_

"Agh.."

Nafasku semakin tercekat, terlebih air yang kini tengah merasuk pada saluran pernafasanku. Jatuh, jatuh.. aku seolah terjatuh dan semakin masuk terhisap lebih dalam. Kesadaran ku hampir menghilang dengan kegelapan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menitik. Aku rasa, aku akan.. tenggelam sebelum, aku kembali tersentak saat sebuah lengan menarikku.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Hhh.."

Cho Kyuhyun, itu Kyuhyun.. Tubuhku begitu lemas, namun bersyukur dengan kesadaranku yang masih tersisa.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?! Min?" Telapak tangan besarnya menepuk pelan pipiku, kendati demikian tak sedikitpun aku memberikan respon yang berarti, tubuhku benar-benar lemas.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tenggelam di dalam air sedangkal itu."

Kurasakan tubuhku terangkat, Kyuhyun menggendongku dengan _bridal-style_. Sejenak memejamkan mata, aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya, kemudian semakin menelusupkan wajahku pada dadanya.

"Tiba-tiba saja sesak.."

"Apa?! Asmamu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Lebih tertarik menghirup aroma tubuh sewangi mawar ini.

"Obatmu ada di Bungalo-mu bukan? Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan membawamu kesana." Samar-samar kulihat tatapan matanya di penuhi siratan ke-khawatiran.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.. sudah, tak apa.. benar."

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

"_Nde._"

Entahlah, begitu hangat.. aku, ingin terhanyut lebih dalam, lebih menelusup masuk kedalam pelukannya. Sesakku telah menghilang, ini aneh. Sesak yang akan muncul karena tekanan berlebih dan menghilang dengan ketenangan itu kini menghilang.

Pelukannya, terasa begitu nyaman.

_**Degdegdeg **_

Jantung yang berdetak dengan irama satu satu, terdengar begitu menenangkan, sungguh terasa hangat.

"Sungmin_-ah."_

Aku membuka mataku, memandang dirinya yang tengah menatapku dengan segala siratan kelembutan. Lagi-lagi, aku terjatuh.. Kyuhyun-_ah,_ sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin lari lagi, sudah tak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"Peluk aku.. Kyuh.."

.

**0o::KyuMin::o0**

.

Hamparan putih pasir yang membentang dibawah tubuhku, bentangan langit kelam yang terecoki kerlipan bintang. Genangan tenang air laut yang bercahaya terbiaskan sinar rembulan, dan jangan lupakan, desisan daun yang bergeesek itu menjadi saksi. Mereka menjadi benda mati yang mampu merekam kenangan ini dalam kebisuan.

"Sungmin_-ah,_ ini.. mungkin adalah saat terindah dalam hidup kita."

Tatapan yang tersirat begitu lembut terbalaskan dengan aku yang menatapnya sayu. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka kaitan sehelai kain yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, kemudian beralih menindih tubuhku, dan melekatkan kedua tubuh kami.

"Ombak yang membasahi pasir."

Satu kecupan manis yang begitu sensual kudapatkan.

"Kerlipan bintang."

Kali ini mata kiriku.

"Angin yang mendesau lirih."

Kecupan itu semakin turun dan berhenti pada hidungku.

"Terangnya sinar rembulan, rasakan.. betapa aku menginginkanmu."

Dan akhirnya disinilah bibir itu berlabuh, kembali bertaut dan memagut basah bibirku Kecipak saliva tak terelakkan, cengkraman dan remasan tanganku yang semakin menguat pada kepalanya seolah pertanda, pelampiasan kenikmatan yang begitu besar.

Jantungku bergemuruh, setitik demi setitik kehangatan perlahan menyebar dan menelusup pada relung hatiku.

"Angh.." Lenguh lagi, melenguh kembali. Tubuhku sontak bergetar saat Kyuhyun menggesekan pinggulnya dan menabrakkan titik kenikmatan itu dengan begitu sensual.

"Ohhh.." Ditengah pergulatan lidah yang begitu alot itu desahanku mengalun, kedua jemarinya begitu terampil menjepit dan memelintir puncak kenikmatanku. Kecupan basah itu berakhir, lidah kenyalnya beralih dan mulai mengecap rasa hambar yang begitu memabukkan pada dadaku.

"Ahh, ohh.." Remasan dan hisapan, yang membuatku seolah terbakar seketika, terlebih.. satu kakinya menekuk, dan menggesek panas pada genitalku.

"Ahh, ohhh.." Hisapan itu semakin dalam, membuat naluriku bertindak dengan membusungkan dadaku. "Sshh.." Cumbuan basahnya terus menurun, hingga titik itu tercapai. Tubuhku seolah semakin berjolak ketika dengusan samar itu terdengar.

"Ahhh, masuk-ahh kan ohh~"

Wajahku menggeleng gusar, begitu frustasi menahan hasrat yang telah membumbung tinggiJilatan-jilatan kecil yang dipenuhi leleran saliva itu mulai terasa. Tubuh bagian selatanku seolah menghangat ketika bibir itu mengapit hampir seluruh bagiannya.

"Ahh, ahh.. ohh, _deepherr_ ahh.."

Tak ada yang dapat kujadikan pelampiasan kecuali hamparan pasir putih ini ketika dengan ganasnya ia menghisap genitalku. Tubuh bagian bawahku seolah teraduk, nyilu yang begitu memabukkan selalu memaksa agar mulutku tak berhenti meracau.

"Ahh! Ssh.." desisan berseling desah, saat satu jarinya masuk dan merogoh senggagaku tanpa melepas hisapannya.

"Akh! Ohh.. pelan.." Tiga jari bergumul dan merangsek masuk, menumbuk dan mengorek titik kenikmatan dengan begitu brutal.

"Ahhhh.. ahh ohhh ahh anh~" Keluar masuk tak beraturan, menabrak dengan begitu sadis satu gumpalan kecil penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahh, akuhh ohh.. kyuh!"

_**Splurt**_

"Ah... hahhh.. hh." Tubuhnya kembali merangkak naik, ia kembali memagut bibirku dan berbagi cairan kental milikku.

"Basahi.. nghh~"

Aku membuka mataku dan memandangnya dengan sayu. Wajah itu, dipenuhi guratan gairah yang tertahan. Perlahan ia kembali merangkak lebih keatas dan memposiskan genitalnya di depan wajahku yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Cepat basahi, shh."

Aku membuka mulutku kemudian mengapit genitalnya dalam mulutku. Satu tanganku memegang pangkal batangnya, dan satu tangan lainnya memeras twins-ball yang tergantung tepat di atas wajahku.

"Ahh, min oh... lebih kerashh."

_**Slurpp **_

Saliva yang meleler dan kembali terhisap mengiringi semakin dalamnya intensitas hisapan mulutku pada penisnya.

"Ohhh, aku tak tahan Min.. ahh." Secepat kilat penis itu tercabut dari mulutku, dan beralih dengan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat kakiku dan melipatnya sebatas dada. Samar-samar kulihat wajahnya telah sepenuhnya di penuhi hasrat birahi yang menggebu.

"Biarkan aku mencicipi ini." Ujarnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bokongku. Mataku sontak kembali terpejam, kala kenikmatan besar seolah menghajar tubuhku. Lidahnya begitu lihai mengoral lubang senggamaku dan menghisap cairan lubrikasinya.

"Ah, ohh ahh Kyuhh~"

_**Slurrp **_

"Aku sudah tak tahan."

"Tu-tunggu-"

_**Blesh**_

"Arrrgghtt!"

Tubuhku melengkung dalam saat bagian bawahku serasa terobek paksa.

"Agh, hiks.." Ini begitu menyakitkan, aku bahkan sangsi jika anus ku tidak sedang berdarah sekarang.

"Ssh, _mianhae_." Kurasakan kecupan kecil di bibirku beriringan dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak perlahan.

"Ahh.. pelanh, sshh.."

"Ngh, _rilex_ Min."

Satu, dua hentak begitu pelan. Namun selebihnya terasa sangat kasar dan begitu dalam.

"Ahhh, ahh! Ohh! Ahh~" Tubuhku terhentak tak beraturan mengimbangi sodokannya yang semakin menggila.

"Aashh, ohh~ anh! Kyuhhh lebiih ahh, dalam mmh~"

"_As you wish, baby_."

Dengan sekali pergerakan tangannya membalik tubuhku agar menungging. Kudengar ia sedikit memekik kecil saat genitalnya seolah diperas dengan tubuhku yang berputar.

"Akh!"

Tanpa aba-aba ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar menyodok masuk semakin dalam pada tubuhku.

"Ahhh! Ahh, ohhh~" Dan begitu seterusnya, satu satu terhentak dengan kasar namun dengan ritme yang semakin bertambah cepat.

"Ahhh, kyu.. akuhh, hampir..ohh~"

"Bersamah~ ahh.. ahh!"

"AHH!"

Dan puncaknya, ledakan besar itu menghambur secara bersamaan. Ia membalik tubuhku kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menindihku.

"Aku berharap, kebahagiaan ini dapat berlangsung selamanya."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang semula terpejam ketika mendengar penuturannya. Nafas tersenggal yang menghembus leherku.

Aku memandang bentangan langit yang masih senantiasa di penuhi bintang. Benar, selamanyapun.. tak akan ada yang dapat menghapuskan moment ini. Kenangan berharga, yang akan selalu memenuhi hatiku.

.

.

**::The Power and The Passion::**

**:::**

_**To be continued..**_

.

.

.

Kurang percaya diri dengan chapter ini, tapi.. ya sudahlah..

Dalam manga nya NC nya itu hanya sebuah slight, jadi jika NC itu tidak ada feel sama sekali jangan heran, itu original buatan saya..

Maaf untuk typos, ini benar-benar kilat.

Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan Review jika berkenan..

Sign,

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 11082013)**


End file.
